Trust No One
by Oreo80602
Summary: I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always this frightened, I wasn't so shocked. A year ago my life normal. At one point I started questioning if I was still alive, was I? I always thought heaven was a peaceful place where you could not feel any pain. If I was not alive then I do know what was keeping me from heaven. I only have one thing in my mind now, you won't understand why I
1. Prologue

_Hey Guys Oreo80602 here this my first writing on ! It is going to be a series! The chapters will be really short in the beginning because I don't really don't want to go into too much detail and also I want to get into the action, but don't worry there will be pleanty of chapters to read and I will try to update everyday._

* * *

 _Prologue_

I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always this frightened, I wasn't so shocked. A year ago my life normal. At one point I started questioning if I was still alive, was I? I always thought heaven was a peaceful place where you could not feel any pain. If I was not alive then I do know what was keeping me from heaven. I only have one thing in my mind now, you won't understand why I want what I want right now. For that you will need to know my story.


	2. Chapter 1

_One Year Ago_

There were always many problems being the daughter of the president and this was one of them. Being the president's daughter we were always in danger because my dad is usually targeted for threats. Our Secretary and personal guards usually took care of the threats until last week.


	3. Chapter 2

_Last Week_

The silence was broken by our personal head chief explaining that he had gotten hold of the plans of a terrorist. The terrorist's plans were to bomb the Pentagon so we were going to be relocated to a quiet and rural town named Forks. I knew I had heard that name before but I couldn't quite put my finger on it and began pondering on it, alas I this cluelessness was beginning to drive me insane so I decided to do some research on the town of Forks. I searched throughout our colossal library and picked up some facts about Forks like "it is the rainiest town in the contiguous United States" or "it is located in the heart of the Olympic Peninsula, between the Olympic mountains and the Pacific Ocean beaches." The search was going hopelessly f until I found an article online which stated "Forks, The Home of Twilight". And that's when it hit be, Forks was the setting of that vampire novel that I had read before. Now that that was out of the way I went to check out how my personal assistants were doing with packing all of my belongings. As i entered the m room it looked untouched, my bed was made and my clothes were neatly lined up in my glorious walk in closet. I was confused, weren't we moving? I asked one of my personal assistants who was walking down the hall

"Why isn't my room all packed up?" I questioned my assistant.

"Sweetie you aren't moving to forks, you are just staying there for an awhile, an interior designer has already been sent to the temporary location which mean you won't have to take any furniture with you, and don't worry you will me back when we have found the bomb, detonated it, and when it's safe. Just think of it as a vacation" she answered


	4. Chapter 3

_A Week Later_

We were on our private jet on our way to forks. YOu must me confused about who exactly am I by now. My name is Isabella Pearl, kind of a big coincidence isn't it, and I am 15 years old. I have two older brothers, Mark who is 19 years old and Alex who is 21 years old. I have an older sister named Angela who is 16 years old and a younger brother named Jasper who is 12 years old. M parents are still in their early 40ies. My mom, Jessica is 41 years old and my dad Jacob, is 43 years old.


	5. Chapter 4

_3 Hours Later_

We finally reached Forks and it looked exactly what I expected it to me, limited sunlight, dark clouds, pouring rain, and lots of trees. This hiding away thing was going to me horrid, I am not one to complain but the weather forecast showed that it was going to rain the entire week and be and be siblings were used to going outside a lot! The cottage that we were going to me living in was pretty big, but it couldn't be too big because we had to fit in so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. The cottage was in the middle of nowhere and you wouldn't see the next house for miles. The cottage over all was not too shabby, it had two floors and six bedrooms. One the first floor was the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and master bedroom. The second floor had five bedrooms one for each of my siblings including be and we each had our own bathroom connected to our rooms. All of our rooms and doors were bulletproof and partially soundproof, and if we ever wanted or happened to go out we would each always have to be accompanied by two of our personal guards.


	6. Chapter 5

_Midnight_

I woke up to the movement of my older brother Alex shaking my shoulder gently to wake me up.

"What happened? Why and how are you still awake?" I questioned.

"I was going to the kitchen for a midnight snack, that's when I heard a noise. I did not know what to do so I ran upstairs and your room was the first one I saw so I ran in." he explained.

"Alex, it was probably some animal or something, Alex just go to sleep" I muttered groggily.


End file.
